<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voyager's Hot Firefighters [images] by carter-sg-1 (Areneth), Jane_dee01, Torri012</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750792">Voyager's Hot Firefighters [images]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areneth/pseuds/carter-sg-1'>carter-sg-1 (Areneth)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_dee01/pseuds/Jane_dee01'>Jane_dee01</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torri012/pseuds/Torri012'>Torri012</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Canon Compliant, Digital Art, Dirty Thoughts, Fanart, Fire, Firefighters, Hot, Hot guys, Manip, Manipulation, Multi, NSFW Art, No Plot/Plotless, Pictures, Sexual Fantasy, Wet Dream, eyecandy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areneth/pseuds/carter-sg-1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_dee01/pseuds/Jane_dee01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torri012/pseuds/Torri012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Firefighters: Sweat. Heat. Muscles and lots of bare skin.<br/>That's it. That's the work. Voyager's guys and gals looking damn sexy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Trek - Digital Art Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We have nothing to say for ourselves. We strive to make the world a better place and we think we've contributed something very valuable with this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>HARRY KIM<br/>by Torri012</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tuvok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>TUVOK<br/>by Carter-SG1</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ayala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>MIKE AYALA<br/>by Torri012</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chakotay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>CHAKOTAY<br/>by Jane_dee</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>TOM PARIS<br/>by Torri012</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chakotay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>CHAKOTAY<br/>by Carter-SG1</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>TOM PARIS<br/>by Jane_dee</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chakotay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>CHAKOTAY<br/>by Torri012</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>HARRY KIM<br/>by Carter-SG1</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ayala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>MIKE AYALA<br/>by Jane_dee</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chakotay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>CHAKOTAY<br/>by Carter-SG1</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ayala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>MIKE AYALA<br/>by Carter-SG1</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chakotay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>CHAKOTAY<br/>by Carter-SG1</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>HARRY KIM<br/>by Torri012</p><p>my reply to Garrett Wang's Twitter comment (see Chapter 1)</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Tom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>TOM PARIS<br/>
by Torri012</p><p>made because Garrett Wang suggested Robbie should have the tattoos (see Chapter 1)</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>HARRY KIM<br/>by Torri012</p><p>my second image for Garrett Wang's preferred tattoo-free Harry (see Chapter 1)</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chakotay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>CHAKOTAY<br/>by Torri012</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>HARRY KIM<br/>by Torri012</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Tom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>TOM PARIS<br/>by Torri012</p><p>requested by Garrett Wang (see Chapter 14)</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>SEVEN OF NINE<br/>by Torri012</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. B'Elanna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>B'ELANNA TORRES<br/>by Torri012</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Janeway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>KATHRYN JANEWAY<br/>
by Jane_dee</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>